Collision avoidance systems warn drivers of potential collision threats that may be in the line-of-sight of the driver (e.g., detected by on-board vehicle sensors) or out of the line-of-sight of the driver (e.g., determined from wireless vehicle-to-vehicle communications and/or vehicle-to-infrastructure communications). Collision avoidance systems may generate visual, auditory, or haptic alerts to warn a vehicle driver of the potential collision threats. Typically, the collision avoidance systems are implemented as separate systems. Thus, alerts may be generated by some collision avoidance systems without regard to alerts that are generated by other collision avoidance systems. If more than one alert is generated to the vehicle driver at any one time, the multiple alerts might have the potential to distract the driver from avoiding the collision.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for coordinating the alerting of the driver of the vehicle using any combination of the auditory, visual, and haptic alerts. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.